1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to controller assemblies for showering that mix water with solutes of various kinds as they pass through the controller assembly, whereas shampoo, moisturizers, liquid soaps or even perfumed water may be dispensed with the shower stream.
2. Prior Art
In the past there have been numerous unsuccessful attempts to provide a greater range of functions for showers as in many attempts at developing controller assemblies that would satisfy the requirements of such an active and crowded field of art. Some of the following desirable features in showerheads or showerhead systems that are needed are to be able to flush out and clean with water the inner mechanism, or to be able to shut off the liquid flow at either upper and lower controls, run bath water alone or with the shower and to be able to extend the capabilities of a range of minute or more robust adjustments for the water, water-solute, or other useful mixtures being dispensed.